


When you fall on your face I'll be there

by Obiwana



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, in the middle of a war, its sleepy piggy back rides, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwana/pseuds/Obiwana
Summary: After the escape from the Hydra base Bucky pushes himself to stay awake but Steve is there to take care of him.





	

Steve and Bucky caught up to the other escaped prisoners fairly quickly (the escapees waited until they thought it was hopeless for them to have survived to leave) and took the lead. Everyone was in bad shape, the cells they had been in were crowded when they weren't being worked to the bone. Out of everyone Bucky was in some of the worst shape. He had tried to help everyone with their work so they wouldn't be beaten, even if it meant forfeiting his own work. Bucky got beaten, but he always had just a slight smile in his eyes; he kept the others from the same fate.

When he couldn't stand on his own do to inability to push through the pain they took him away. He was put in a room and strapped to the table. They thought that he was finished as a worker and decided to instead use him as a lab rat. They poked and prodded him until he passed out from the pain.

When Steve woke Bucky up he desperately wanted to cling to Steve and just cry, but he knew that there wasn't time for him to break down. He marveled at Steve's new body, but wondered what had been lost when that had been gained. Bucky asked a question that he thought was simple, "what happened to you?" The answer that he got was less than satisfying. 

"I joined the army." At that, Bucky knew that he was only going to get sarcastic answers at least until they were out of there, but it reminded him of the little guy he left in Brooklyn. Was this "Captain America" the same guy? Bucky missed little Steve that he had to take care of.

When Steve told Bucky to leave without him but Bucky couldn't, he couldn't leave the little guy that he had been taking care of all this time in a burning building. Bucky would have burned alive rather than run out and not take care of Steve.

Walking along with the other prisoners, Steve and Bucky taking the front, Bucky once again had the question running through his head, is this Captain America still Steve? Their group kept on marching, switching out who was riding on the tanks so they could sleep. Bucky refused to leave Steve's side and soon began to stumble from fatigue. "Bucky, don't push yourself too hard, go and get some sleep I'll still be here when you wake up." Steve would tell him every time he tripped, always catching him before he fell. All Bucky did was shake his head and kept on walking, said that someone else needed it more. Bucky didn't want to have to stop caring for Steve, even if he was seemingly useless to him now.

Bucky tripped and finally Steve didn't catch him. Steve stifled a sigh at Bucky's stubbornness about sleeping and went to gruffly lift him back to his feet when he noticed Bucky's eyes were closed and he looked to be sleeping. Steve had a little smile as he picked Bucky up and carried him toward the tank. Bucky woke up before Steve could put him down and Bucky tensed at the fact that Steve was carrying him. "I can walk, I'm ok."

Steve couldn't suppress his sigh this time and glared at Bucky, "it’s just some sleep Bucky, why won't you let me take care of you for once?"

Bucky blinked up at Steve fighting to make a coherent sentence through his sleep, "'cause that's _my_ job. They need to rest more than me anyways."  
Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky and started walking back to the front of the group, but not putting Bucky down.

"Fine, I won't make you sleep but I'm not letting you walk for a little while." Bucky frowned up at Steve but yawned before he could fight back. "no complaining, I out rank you."

Bucky huffed at Steve's remark but nodded, "can I at least not be carried like a damn dame," his complaint was half hearted because of the sleep wrapping around him.

Steve laughed at Bucky's retort and let him hop onto his back. "so you would rather be carried like a child?"

A snort came from over Steve's shoulder, "I thought you knew I never grew up."

Steve smiled and whispered, "I thought you knew that you were the most mature person I knew."

Bucky nuzzled into Steve’s neck and said in a soft hum. "you always put everything for me before yourself, you are the best friend I could ask for."

Steve looked out of the corner of his eye at Bucky and smiled that sleep had finally caught him. Bucky was finally the one being taken care of.


End file.
